Hate That I Love You
by D4cHilliN
Summary: V/B It's the night before the Cell games and Bulma and Vegeta share some words and concerns. One shot.


Yup. Yup. So yeah, I had this thought in my hand for a while now It finally came to life! Yay?

I don't think I should rate it M but I'll rate it T because of some "suggestive themes".

Enjoy :D

* * *

_**Hate that I love you**_

* * *

Bulma was pacing back and forth in her room, her hands over her face, shaking her head. She walked to the glass doors leading out to the balcony and stood staring out, one hand on her hip. She ran a hand through her hair and stomped her foot against the ground violently.

"Damn him."She muttered through clenched teeth. The sky was dark and the moon was bright in the sky. It was a beautiful sight but the luxury of enjoying the night was penetrated by her jumbled thoughts.

Bulma pursed her lips together and wiped at her eyes that were starting to sting. She slowly leaned her head against the wall and felt the first tear slide down her cheek. She heard a noise behind her but didn't turn around, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked softly, slowing turning to meet the eyes of her husband.

_**That's how much I love you.  
That's how much I need you.  
And I can't stand you,  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile,  
Can I not like you for a while?**_

Vegeta had his eyes narrowed just a tinge and his fist clenched. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you okay?" He asked impassively.

"I'm just dandy." She scoffed, turning back to stare out the glass doors. Vegeta growled.

"Don't do this." He sighed.

"Do what?" She sniffed back some tears and wiped at her nose. Why did she have to cry now? She didn't want him to think she couldn't take this.

"This." He replied. "You're not making this any easier by crying and whining."

Bulma spun around so quick it looked unnatural. "Whining!?" She screamed in disbelief. "Did I just here you right?!"

"You knew I had to go."

"So go." Bulma shrugged. "I don't care."

"I wish that were true." He muttered to himself.

You know Vegeta," Bulma started, laughing mirthlessly. "I can accept alot of things about you but this..." She sighed heavily and he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Accept alot of thing about me?" He repeated angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"So what way did you mean it?" He snapped. "What? You think I asked you for your pity? Huh?"

"Vegeta-"

"If I'm so fucking hard to 'accept' then maybe I _should_leave." There was silence and Bulma bit her lip and closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyes more heavily.

"I don't want you to go." She said so lowly that Vegeta had to strain to hear it. "And if I could, I'd stop you from going. I'd strip away your powers so you'd be just as human as me." She drew a shaky breath. "But...I can't." Her voice broke dramatically. "I can't stop you from being you." She stopped for a moment. "I can only wish for your safe return and worry about you because that's the _only_thing that doesn't make me feel so helpless."

Vegeta watched her wipe at her face and looked downwards, his face placid.

_**But you won't let me,  
You upset me girl and then you kiss my lips,  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset,  
Can't remember what you did.**_

Bulma felt arms reach across her and she looked to see Vegeta resting his chin on her shoulder. He pulled her close to him and stared out into the sky. She let herself relax and leaned back on him, feeling his warmth.

"I'm going to be okay." He said after a long silence and she looked up at him. "I'm not going to die."

"Tch. Tell that to Cell. I'm guessing that he has you on his hit list." She muttered sarcastically instantly regretting it when she felt Vegeta tense up. She bit her lip and mentally chided herself. Here she was acting like a victim while Vegeta had to go out and stare death in the face. Damn it! Was she always this selfish? "I'm so sorry..." She trailed her finger across his jaw. "I've bee acting so selfish."

"True." Vegeta state causing her to narrow her eyes. He shot her a smirk. "But hey, that's just you."

"Haha." She mumbled sarcastically, feeling him tighten his hold around her.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." He whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead. Bulma couldn't help but smile.

_**You know exactly what to do,  
So that I can't stay mad at you for too long,  
That's wrong.**_

"I guess if you can take my selfish nature, I can take your arrogance." She joked making him frown.

"Is it really that hard to...'accept' me?" He asked suddenly and Bulma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Vegeta..."She looked out towards the sky and sighed. "Like I said before, I didn't mean it that way. You make it sound like a...a burden and it's not. I meant it in more of a...passionate way. I love all of your personality quirks. That's what makes you...you." She paused. "It's just hard to watch you walk out the door each morning knowing I might not ever see you again."

Vegeta let out a long breath but stayed silent. He glanced down at Bulma when she gently grabbed his chin in her hand and nudged it downwards. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until she kissed him.

_**You know exactly how to touch,  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more,  
Said I despise that I adore you.**_

Vegeta deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair, savoring the taste of her mouth against his. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and flatten against him.

When they broke apart, Bulma clung to him and didn't let go, acting as though he might disappear at any moment. They sat in his silence, enjoying the others company and Bulma closed her eyes, feeling both sad and happy at the same time. Her heart was breaking, slowly but surely because she knew that when she woke up tomorrow, he wouldn't be beside her. Tomorrow in the afternoon, he wouldn't be home to help her with the groceries. And tomorrow around this time at night, he wouldn't be around to hold her.

She felt hot fresh tears roll down her cheek but she didn't make an attempt to wipe them away.

_**And I hate how much I love you.  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you.  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so.**_

Instead, she felt Vegeta wipe the tears away.

"You're going to have to stop crying." He said against her ear. "Or I just might be persuaded to stay."

"In that case, prepare for the waterworks."

Vegeta chuckled softly, smoothing strands of hair away from her face. "You wouldn't really did that hm? How unfair."

She smiled at him. "You'd be surprised at what I'd do. Like I said before, I'd strip away your powers if I had the chance."

"I don't know whether to be afraid or loved." He laughed.

_**And you completely know the power that you have.  
The only one that makes me laugh.**_

"Be both." She poked his nose. "And I suggest you come back alive and in one piece young man."

"Yes _Ma'am_." He smirked. "And I promise to be home by bedtime, _mom_."

"You aren't funny." Bulma said, trying not to smile. "I'm serious. That goes for my future son too, keep him safe."

"You just let me worry about all of that stuff okay? I got this under control. Stop worrying."

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" Bulma exclaimed in exasperation. "But no matter what I do, in the back of my mind, I'm worrying." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. Vegeta let a mischievously smile creep onto his face.

"You sure about that?" He picked her up swiftly. "I have a home remedy. It contains me and you, not clothed with alot of...interaction and a lot of screaming."

_**Sad and it's not fair,  
How you take advantage of the fact that I ,  
Love you beyond a reason why,  
And it just ain't right.**_

Bulma pounded Vegeta's chest lightly as he made his way towards the bed. "Hey you! Let me go!" She giggled. He laughed at her and dumped her on the bed. He hopped on top of her while she continued to protest. "You're an evil little man Vegeta."

"And how's that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She pouted. "You're using charm to try and win me over. I'm still mad that you're leaving."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you love me." She stare up at him for a moment, surprised by his statement.

"Oh? Then who's fault is it?"

Vegeta poked her chest. "Blame that heart of yours." He shrugged. She raised her eyebrows, mulling over what he said. Before she could react, he leaned down and kissed her.

**_And I hate how much I love you.  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you.  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so._**

He had her shirt off in a flash and she unbuckled his belt. He flung both pieces of clothing in the air and they hadn't even touched the floor by the time he got her completely naked. All the while, their mouths had been meeting sproadically.

She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, feeling the hard muscle and felt his hands trail along her back in mini circles. A feeling of dread betrayed her and crept back into her mind and she bit her lip and tried not to cry. Why couldn't she just enjoy them time together without thinking about what could happen tomorrow or the next day?

He seemed to sense her dismay because he stopped kissing her neck and glanced at her. "Still worrying?" He asked softly. She sighed heavily and he rolled off of her. "Damn. Even my home remedy couldn't help."

"Sex isn't the answer to everything Vegeta." She told him in a hurt tone, wiping at her eyes.

"It isn't?" She punched him in the arm and he laughed. "I don't know what to do to make you feel better." He blew out a puff of air. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Could you just..hold me?"

Vegeta turned his head to look at her. Her voice had been tiny and the emotion that portrayed on her face looked to be desperate and pleading and he felt his heart drop at the sight of her so sadness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her naked body close to him.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me,  
And your kiss won't make me weak,  
But no one in this world,  
Knows me the way you know me,  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me.**_

"I love you Vegeta." She whispered silently.

He felt one of her tears hit his shoulder. He sighed again and patted her hair. "I love you too." He whispered back. "More then anything."

_**And I hate that I love you so.**_

* * *

Ah! Another One shot for the D4 :D Please guys, reviews, comments, pledges of being my number one fan; anything will do Haha. Love you guys, PEACE!


End file.
